scattered_realms_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
115 Power-Lines Location in Destinction
The 115 Power-Lines location in Destinction is located in the backstage room in the Theatre Area. It cost 1500 points in solo to activate the device, and 3500 in co-op. Before activation, players need to find all proper locations for all circutes before completing the protocal. Protocal activation is free in both co-op, and solo. Once the protocal is completed, the device is ready to be acivated. Circut Locations Each circut is connected to the mainframe of the device, and each end of the circutes are disconnected in different locations. Players must find each location for the map, and must connect them all together. Some circutes are not connected into the mainframe, causing players to be tricked if there not connected. This applies with all maps that has 115 Power-Lines, however, locations are different in place. *Circut 1 - Located in The Labratory room next to Power *Circut 2 - Located in The Main Office room, next to the intercon system. *Circut 3 - Located in The Library room, behind Computer Admin #7 and the barrier. *Circut 4 - Located in Room 115, behind the ritual closet. Element 115 Bags Location During activation of protocol (known as Power-Line Protocol or PLP), players must collect as much Element 115 as possible, and insert it into the device. This is also the time when The Mystery Box has random Element 115 Bags replaced with weapons. Element 115 bags spawn in random locations, and disappear after the protocol is completed. Element 115 Supply Bags can be found in various locations: * Spawn; acrose from Quick Revive * Spawn; in the Bathroom Room 1, next to the entrance. * Spawn; in the front of the Theature door * Theatre; in the corner of the light effects * Theatre; one next to the steps to the main stage. * Theatre; one on top of a chair that has a "115" mark * Theatre; next to the exit to the parking lot * Theatre; next to the entrance of spawn * Main Office; ontop of a television * Main Office; next to the circut, near the line of chairs * Main Office; one near the safe * Main Office; five surrounded inside the safe * Main Office; one in the lost and found bucket * Main Hallway; one next to Deadshot Daquiri Perk Machine * Main Hallway; one next to the library entrance * Main Hallway; one next to the main office entrance * Main Hallway; one next to the first teddy bear for the main easter egg song, located on a stand next to the cafe. * Main Hallway; one next to the fire alarm (no mans land activation) * Main Hallway; one next to the stairs to the pool * Lockers; one in Locker 87 * Lockers; one in Locker 12 * Lockers; one in Locker 159 * Lockers; one in Locker 659 * Lockers; two in Locker 115 * Lockers; one in Locker 61 * Lockers; a random amount in Mystery Locker 1 * Lockers; a random amount in Mystery Locker 2 * Lockers; one in the david jones locker easter egg * Lockers; five in Michael Richtofhen's locker * Lockers; one in Tyler Belenski's locker * Lockers; one in Locker 1 (including a free perk) * Lockers; one in Locker 117 (including a free perk) * Room 116; one ontop of a desk * Room 108; one ontop of a desk * Room 201; one ontop of a desk * Room 14; one under a bunch of debris * Basement Hall; one next to the entrance * Basement Hall; one next to the labratory entrance * Basement Hall; one next to Dead Mans Hand Perk Machine * Basement Hall; one next to a part on the ground * Basement Rooms; one in Room G4 * Basement Rooms; one in Room G7 * Basement Rooms; one next to emergency entrance * Basement Emergency Hall; one on a set of stairs * Basement Emergency Hall; one next to No Mans Land Enterance * No Mans Land - Park View Field; three ontop of a emergency generator